A World without Agent P
by Boolia
Summary: AKA: Perry of the Future! Perry quits the agency but soon falls in Dr. D's time machene! He travels into the near future and discovers that without him as an agent; Danville isn't quite the same!
1. Chapter 1

Perry of the Future (AKA A World without Agent P) 

Chapter 1

"So Ferb," Phinias said to his stepbrother one morning at breakfast. They were all eating Frosted Flakes except Perry who was eating fish out of his pet bowl. Ferb looked up and shrugged his soldiers and took a bite.

_"Hmmm_, well we got to do something. I mean come on; we have to make the rest of our summer enjoyable before school starts again in September. We already built a roller coaster, discovered an alien spaceship, built a circus, a beach, that Perry toy, played hide and seek when we were small with that crazed fan of ours and loads more. We can't stop now; we _have_ to do something creative!" The boy then stood on the table with his fist raised and clashed. "I swear if we don't do something creative; I'll die of boredom. I won't rest until we do something, we must, _we must!"_ Ferb and Perry looked at the determined boy with wide eyes. Candace dropped her spoon; her parents looked at him like he was crazy. Phinias noticed everyone looking at him. He stepped down.

"Sorry." He said, continuing eating. "Couldn't help it." The rest of the family continued with their food. Candance picked up her spoon off the floor, wiped it off on her napkin, and took a bite.

It was silent for five more minutes until Candance broke the silence. She squealed with delight at the Magazine she was reading. Everybody looked at the teenager except Perry.

"_OOOOH_ this wedding dress is so gorgeous!" She said. Lawrence leaned in to see what she was looking at; it was an ad for a very pretty but expensive wedding dress.

"All I need now is a handsome tux for Jeremy and we will have a wedding no couple will ever forget!" She did another delighted sequel as she hugged her magazine to her chest. "Oh Jeremy, I would love to merr…"

"You're not going to get married yet sweetheart." Linda reminded her.

"I'm not talking about now Mom." She told her mother. "I'm talking about the future when I move out. This dress is too pricy; I'll simply have to earn enough money and when I get the dress, I'll be old enough to merry Jeremy!" She did another squeal.

Phinias was looking at the back of the magazine then looked at his stepbrother.

"Ferb, I know what we're doing today!" Ferb gasped in shock. Phinias shook his head and put his arm around his worried stepbrother.

"No, we're not getting married." Ferb sighed with relief. When he was old enough, maybe he could merry that dreamy Goth teen, but not yet.

"No I'm talking about this." Phinias explained, showing Ferb the back, it showed a young adult in her early 20's, drinking ice cold lemonade and relaxing under the sun in a hammock. Candace looked on the back as well.

"What?" She asked. "You already had the best lazy day of your lives."

"Yeah." Phinias agreed. "But not in a hammock with cool refreshing lemonade before."

"I thought you were going to do something creative, or you'll die of boredom."

"Yeah but that was _before _I saw the hammock picture." Candance continued reading.

"Whatever." She muttered.

"Come on Ferb!" Phinias left the table. "Let's build those hammocks and make that back cover a reality!" Ferb followed him outside.

"Have fun!" Their mom called.

"We will mom!" Phinias reassured her.

Then Perry's watch went off and the platypus walked outside as well. He would love to take a day off and relax with his two owners, but duty calls!

Perry passed by his owners who put up two hammocks on two different branches of the same big tree in the backyard. Perry looked at the hammocks as he walked by.

"Well Ferb." Phinias said. "We'll finally done tying our hammocks on the same big tree." He and Ferb hopped into the different hammocks looking relaxed.

_"Ahhh_." Phinias said looking at the clouds. "I tell you Ferb; this is the life." Ferb agreed with a thumbs up.

Perry stopped to have a look. Man _they do sure look relaxed, maybe just a few_… Then Perry shook it off. _No I need to do my job; I got to do this or I'll get fired. No dilly dallying! I must move on!_ Perry continued walking to the house's side.

"No relaxing is complete without ice cold lemonade." Perry stopped in his tracks as Phinias said that. The boy snapped his fingers.

"Balgeet, Buford, lemonade!" Then Balgeet and Buford in waitress outfits came out of the house. Buford laughed when he saw Balgeet in his maid outfit.

"Ha ha!" He scoffed. "You look like a girl."

"You look like a girl too." Bajeet reminded Buford.

"Yeah but I'm a mush more _prettier_ girl then you." He showed off his "Prettiness. "See?"

"Quite." Bajeet just said. Then Buford scowled at him.

"I'm pretty and you know it!" He held up his fist. Balgeet did a nervous laugh.

"Yep, you sure are! Very pretty woman indeed." He went to Phinia's hammock.

"That's better." Buford walked to Ferb's. Phinias and Ferb grabbed their glasses from their waiters.

"I'm getting paid for this right?" Buford asked Phinias. "I'm getting India's pay too right?" Phinias just ignored him and drank his glass. Buford just narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

_MMMMM lemonade! Better yet, ice cold lemonade! Maybe_… Perry shook the temptation off and walked to the slit. When he was by the house, he stood up and put on his fedora. He took one last glance as he saw his owners put on sparkle shades.

"Now this is the life Ferb." Phinias told him as the boys took a sip of their drinks and sighed heavenly.

No Perry; don't even think about it! You got a job too do, no more of this temptation stuff! He was about to go when he saw Balgeet carrying something. He looked and as Balgeet unwrapped it, he realized that it was a miniature sized hammock!

"Here you go Phinias." Balgeet told the boy. "One platypus sized hammock just in case Perry decides to join us."

"Perfect Bajeet!" He said. "Just put it over there." Bajeet and Buford tied the mini hammock on another branch, nice and tight.

"There nice and tidy." Bajeet said. "The perfect size for Perry if he decides to show up."

Perry couldn't take it any longer! He took of his fedora and walked on his four feet towards the hammocks.

"Oh there you are Perry." Phinias said when he saw his pet. "Gee you usually appear when our things disappear. Anyway, are you here to relax with your favorite owners?" Perry just chattered.

"Buford and I made it comfy for you." Bajeet said, patting Perry's hammock. "See? And it's even your size." Buford pushed Bajeet aside.

"What he means is _I_ made it soft and comfortable for you."

"Hay, no you didn't!" Balgeet complained. "We…" Buford pushed Balgeet aside once more.

"Go ahead Perry." Buford encourged the platypus. "Go on and relax by you two favorite owners. You know you want to!" Perry went up to his hammock and stepped onto it. He then went all the way and laid down.

"_See? _Told ya you like it!"

"Here's your cool shades buddy." Phinias said, putting sunglasses by Perry's side. Perry grabbed the shades and put them on. He then rolled over onto his back and put his arms behind his head and sighed heavenly.

"Here's your lemonade Perry." Balgeet said. Perry looked at the grinning boy, grabbed the lemonade glass, drank it, put it aside, and continued looking relaxed. Balgeet went away.

Now this was living! Nothing can spoil this moment; this was paradise! Suddenly Perry's watch went off again. Perry looked at it. He was so relaxed that he forgot his mission!

"Hay what's that sound?" Phinias asked. Ferb shrugged.

"I think I herd those beeps before." Buford said.

"Oh yes!" Balgeet said. "Then we herd a man's voice inside of Perry."

"You herd a man's voice from inside Perry?" Phinias wanted to know.

"Yes then the ice cream guy came and we got free ice cream!" Buford laughed.

"That guy forgot our tip!" Phinias and Ferb just looked at their friends like they were nuts. The two boys just grinned.

"_Okay_." Phinias said with disbelief, going back to his relaxation. "Let's just relax and never have this conversation again."

"Okay." Buford agreed. "That's nonsense. Perry's just a mindless platypus; he couldn't have devoured a man. It's not like he doesn't have a double life that we don't know about." He laughed. "It was just a dream, a silly dream that we will not mention again."

"But Buford." Balgeet whispered. "It _wasn't_ a dream. We _did _hear a man from inside Perr…" He then was smacked by Buford. The two boys grinned and laughed nervously. All of the boys then continued what they were doing.

_Oh whateve_r! Perry took off his watch and tossed it aside and continued relaxing. _Dr. Doofenschirz's schemes almost always aren't totally evil I'm sure Major Monogram will understand my absence. _He took another sip and did another heavenly sigh when he out it aside.

"Where is Agent P?" Monogram wanted to know. "I know he didn't quit because I don't recall being tough on him, do where is he?"

"I don't know sir." Carl reassured him. "Maybe we better check up and him with the watch."

"Carl that's a brilliant idea."

"Thank you sir."

"I'm so glad I thought of it."

"Wait, what?"

"Agent P?" Monogram said when he appeared on screen of Perry's watch. "Where are you?" He began to sing a little. "Oh where oh where has my little agent platypus gone? Where oh where can he be?"

Angry, Perry jumped off his spot and sat on the watch.

"Where is that singing coming from?" Buford wanted to know. He then punched his fist to his hand. "Whoever is singing that six year old song meets Mr. Fist!"

"Not me." Bajeet told him. "I can't sing that deep or like an old man."

"Well I need someone to let my frustation on." He looked at Balgeet. "You will do." Balgeet ran as Buford chased him, screaming.

"Can you be quit?" Phinias asked relaxing and turning to his side. "There's no agent platypi here." Monogram sounded muffuled from underneath Perry's tail. Perry lifted his tail to listen.

"Agent P, why are you not down in your HQ? You have a mission and…" Perry chattered angrily at him.

"Agent P, I don't know what that means but you're coming and that's final! Now what the hack are you…" He looked around and gasped. "Relaxing on the job? Perry I'm appalled at you. You should be at Doofenscrmitz instead of…" But then Perry shut of his watch making him disappear. He then went back to his little hammock and rested.

When the watch beeped a few seconds later, Perry angrily went down, grabbed his watch, went to the trash can, and threw it in. He went back to what he was doing.

"Agent P? Agent P! For heavens sake Agent P, come in! Well it's official Carl; Agent P is being naughty today so…" He then noticed a banana peel. "So do you want to presume Agent P's duties Agent Banana Peel?" There was a little silence. "I thought not."

"Good Mourning Dansville!" said the newswoman on the news the next morning. "I am Theresa Russip It looks like a hot day; better get your swim gear on folks! Let's switch to Ace Summers with the details." The screen then flipped to a man with a business suit on and a Dansville map in the background.

"Morning Dansville!" Ace greeted. "As Theresa mentioned you should all go to Danville beach because it is scorching hot! No wonder why they consider July's the hottest month of the year; man is it hot! I'm boiling in here!"

"Hay kids; I know what we should do today!" Lynda told them. Phinias looked excited.

"THE BEACH!" He shouted. Perry smiled. Ahhh the beach; sounds like paradise!

The next two weeks; Perry has been doing fun activities with his family instead of foiling Doctor Doofenscmirz's evil plans. The platypus has been doing events such as water skiing, going to the Taste of Danville, state fair, bowing, and mush more! Perry completely forgot about his life as a secret agent!

One morning as Perry was sunbathing; a sack went over his head! Perry wiggled to get free but when the bag moved a little it opened up. Then Perry saw who his kidnappers were, Carl and Major Monogram. Perry couldn't believe it! He looked at them.

"Hi Agent P!" Carl waved. "No hard feelings right?" The platypus didn't look amused. Carl looked ashamed.

"Agent P!" Monogram told him. "This two week vacation is unacceptable! You are to foil Dr. D's plans right now and…" Perry took his hat out and threw it on the ground. Monogram and Carl gasped.

"Agent P, you're not quitting are you? I forbid it; I order you too…" Perry hopped on his fedora and stomped on it repeatedly. Dr. D, Monogram, and Carl gasped. Perry then walked back to the backyard.

"Agent P! This is extremely unacceptable behavior. You march right back and resume your duties; that's an order!" Dr. D put a hand on Perry's soldiers and walked with him.

"Don't listen to them Agent P." He said to him. "I haven't been doing evil really. All I've been doing is changing history like; making it so I put my country's flag up on the moon before Armstrong does his, helping Germans beat us in WWII, inventing Cable TV, stuff like that. Nothing really evil, well now that I think about it. It _is_ kind of evil to mess with history, but oh well! Now I'll show you my latest invention, a time machine!" Perry then tripped on a remote, and fell into the time machine!

"Oh no, Agent P!" Monogram and Carl looked down the time machine where Perry just fell.

"You know," Spoke up Dr. D." "I was going to push him down just to be evil, but now I don't have to do all that work. My trusty remote did it for me! I'm so good in an evil way; don't say that I did it, cause I didn't!"

"Carl." Monogram said. "Think I was a little too tough on him?"

"Yes." Carl answered. "Yes you were."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Perry fell down, down, down in the time stream. He wided his eyes surprised when he saw Candace dressed as a with on her bicycle ride down the time stream. The platypus was more surprised when he heard her laugh evilly.

"Hey Perry!" Perry saw Kevin fly past him. "Remember me? I'm _Kevvvvinnnnn!"_ The zebra neighed. Then Smoky Bear passed by.

"Only you can prevent forest fires." He said. "Not me, not Herminie, not Candace, Doofenscmirz will probably be the cause of it, but _YOU_!" The platypus continued going down, down,…

Perry then fell out of the time stream onto the cold hard ground. The platypus stood up and rubbed his sour spot between his tail. He then noticed the time stream was now gone. He went to where it was. _Where did it go_? Then Perry looked around. The sky was all gloomy looking and there were no signs of life (except him) anywhere. _Where am I? _

Then he noticed a sign covered with sawdust. He went to the sign and brushed it off. He stood back to read it, clearly now it read "Danville Pop: 90,000" Perry froze with shock.

_Danville? But this can't be Dansville_. He looked around the gloomy city. _It's so gloomy and deserted. Where is everybody_? Perry decided to explore and began to walk.

Perry then bumped into some guards. He fell down and shook it off. He looked at the guards who were robots. The robots peered down at the platypus.

"Password?" One robot asked. Perry shrugged, not knowing what was going on.

"No password." The second said. "No entry." Then the robot fired a laser from his black plastic stick. Perry jumped up and dodged the blast, jumping and hiding in a nearby bush. The blasts ceased; Perry looked out. What the heck was going on?

Then about thirty robots wheeling carts went up to the gate.

"Password?" The first guard asked.

"Care Bears." The first waitor robot replied. The two guards stepped aside and let the waiters go in. The gate was now opened.

Perry shrugged again. _Care Bears? Weird password but okay_! He then waited for the next cart to go by, then he hopped into the next and hid underneath the cloth unnoticed.

Inside the cart were lots and lots of carrots. Hmmmm, whoever is running Danville now must really like carrots_! _Then he froze as he remembered something in the past. Could it? Nawwww, it couldn't be him, could it?

When the cart stopped, the cart lid opened up. Perry and the carrots got dumped onto a big plate. Before the robot could shut the plate with a fancy silvery restaurant lid; Perry hopped out and onto the ground.

He stood up and looked around his surroundings. There were citizens everywhere! There were also skyscrapers with TVs on them. Then flew in a blimp with a banner waving from its tail. Perry squinted to read what it said.

"Welcome to Doofania. Now hail it!!!" It read.

_Doofania_? But this is _Dansville_, not Doofania. This had Doofenscriz written all over it but why, _why? _

Perry was thinking about this until the TVs all went on. Doofenscmitz appeared on all of them. He looked older, now had a monocle on his left eye, had a top hat on his head, and had a plastic skinny black stick in his hand. Everybody stopped and turned to the TVs, waiting for the evil scientist to speak. Perry went to the closet TV and looked at it.

"Attention people of Doofania." He said. "Good news; we have gotten rid of all the platypi in this here city! Now we can party and celebrate like crazy!" Everyone cheered. Doofenscmirz began dancing. To some music he put on. "Now we can really boogie down! In honor of this victory; no work for the rest of the day; see ya tomorrow!" Everyone cheered again. Perry couldn't believe it. Doofensmirz as _Mayer_? What was going on here? This was all so complicated to him. He pounded this until a little boy spoke up.

"Hey mommy!" He pointed to him. "_Look_; a platypus!" Everyone looked at Perry and gasped with fear. Perry looked at them confused. Why is everyone so shocked to see him and acting so afraid? What is wrong here? Then a man took out a torch from who knows where.

"Let's get the little beast!" He said.

"_Yeah!"_ Everyone agreed and took out their lit torches except the kids who grabbed sticks and stones.

Perry panicked and ran as fast as he could as everyone chased him down the street. The kids threw their sticks and stones as the platypus ducked.

Suddenly he tripped and fell to the ground. The people surrounded him shouting comments to leave the town immediately; they did not look happy.

Thinking fast, Perry then saw his street. He stood up quickly and everyone chased after him.

Hiding behind a fence by his house; everyone ran the other way. Sighing in relief, he jumped over the fence to his house.

When he got there, he looked at the tree. Phinias and Ferb weren't there. He checked everywhere in the backyard, still no signs of his owners anywhere. He went to check in the house.

He checked the kitchen, the family room, upstairs, downstairs, where were his family? He then went to the garage to check; no such luck. Maybe they're out doing something together.

Before he could go back inside and wait; he heard some toe thumping. He froze when he heard a voice.

_"Well, well, well_." It said. "So we meet again." Perry wondered who was speaking; the voice was too commanding and more sinister to be Dr. Doofenscrirz. It didn't sound like the Regurgitator either. Perry turned around and froze in shock when he saw the bunny rabbit standing in frount of him, looking more evil and sinister then before.

"Yes it is I." The rabbit told him. "_Dennis,_ and don't you _DARE_ call me Mr. Cutie Batuty like that low life teenager of yours did! If I wasn't trying to prevent you from messing up my plans; I would've been _so_ humiliated. No wonder why you hate her!" Perry scowled at him. _I don't hate her_.

"You _don't?_ Then why did she push you out the door with her foot?"

_Because we just don't get along too well; we don't despise each other. There's a major difference!_ Then Perry looked puzzled. _Wait, you can understand me_?

"Well _duh_ I can understand you! It's these fancy collars around our necks." Perry then saw like a communication collar around the bunny's neck. "They make us so we can understand other animal's thoughts and talk to them like humans do; master made them. Aren't they something? If you're good, the master will make them for you too."

_Yeah, they're really something all right. So, who's your master? _

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with me Perry and figure that out for yourself." Perry scowled at Dennis.

_And if I don't_?

"I think you have no choice!" He then whistled and two robots leapt out from the bushes and grabbed Perry. Perry tried to get free, but the robots had a firm grasp on him. Dennis laughed at the struggling platypus a little.

"Perry; meet Crush and Thunder. Crush, Thunder, meet Perry. There, now you guys are acquainted." The bunny turned around.

_I'll never trust you! You tried to steal info for my HQ before; so you'll never win as long as I'm here! _The bunny stopped and leaned way in Perry's face.

"We shall see about that platypus!" Perry scowled again as the robots carried him as they followed the bunny down towards Evil Incorporated.

"Dannis? _Dennis?_" A red haired female voice called out. "Dannis, where are you?" She held up a carrot. "I've got your favorite snack in the whole wide world, carrots! Dannis oh Dannis, where are yo…" Then Dannis hopped right up to her. She bent down to pick him up and stroked him on the back.

"And how is my favoritest bunny today?" She laughed as Dannis sniffed her hand.

"Oh Dannis! I luv you, _yes I do_!" She then gave Dannis the carrot and the bunny scampered to the robots holding the prisoner.

"Oh did Dannis find a troublemaker?" She playfully pinched the rabbit's cheeks. "_Good bunny_!" Dannis then scampered of with his snack.

Crash and Thunder dropped Perry to the floor. Perry rubbed his hands and looked at the woman. He froze, he knew her from somewhere! The red haired lady looked at him.

_"You!_" She snapped. "I know you. You're the one that was sneaking on my husband and I when we were dating at that one restaurant. You're that no good platypus, get away from here you gross thing!" She whacked Perry with her purse.

_Husband?_ Perry rubbed his check. But she dumped him at the end of their duet with the help of Doofy's invention to rid of love. Perry then gulped as he figured what was going on. Did Doofy's time machine actually work?

"On second thought." She said. "Heinz will want to see you." She motioned for the robots. "Crash, Thunder; lock him up until the time comes." The robots were too busy playing Connect Four too listen. The woman looked annoyed.

"Crash, Thunder, now!" The robots still didn't obey as Thunder made his move and won. Crash jammed his fist on the table with frustration.

"Curse you Thunder." He said. "You always win. Let's get ready for a rematch." Thunder agreed and the two got ready for another game. The evil lady pretended to give up.

"All right!" She said. "Fine. Have it your way. I may as well sell your guy's Stony Falcon's PlayChannel game on Ebeach and get some moolah." The robots stopped immediately at what they were doing and went and grabbed Perry.

"No don't sell our game, please!" Thunder pleaded. "We'll do anything, _anything_! Just don't sell our game."

"Yeah." Crash added. "We'll be good, just don't sell it or tell Doofy on us for we love it so."

"Then lock him away." The lady ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The robots saluted and said at the same time. Then they carried the prisoner away.

"Oh I love being evil." The lady said and gave an evil grin as she followed them.

"Good platypus." Crash told him as Thunder opened his cage. The platypus squirmed as he was going towards the cage. "No squirming, there we go."

When Perry was in the cage, Crash pulled the cage door shut and locked it.

"There nighty night." The robots went away.

"Sleep tight." Added Thunder.

"Remember to let bed bugs bite." Then they were gone.

Perry pounded on the cage with his fists, but no luck. He then sighed and turned around. He sighed meekly. Will he ever get out of here?

Suddenly he saw something on the other side of the cage; He went to go see what it was.

He paused when he saw it, for he saw a chubby big platypus that was lying in the corner. But it wasn't just another average chubby green platypus; it was him!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I must be dreaming, I know I am. I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming! _Perry shut his eyes and reopened them. A silver went up his spine when his past self was gazing up at him. _Oh my gosh, I'm not dreaming; this is the real deal!_

"Can I help you my fellow platypus?" Future Perry asked him. Past Perry looked surprised.

_Huh?"_ He then noticed the commutation collar around his future self's neck. _Oh, the communication collar. That explains it. _

"Are you just here to gaze at my collar or do you need something? Because I'm busy so…" He turned around. Past Perry got back into reality.

_Wait!_ He stopped his future self from lying back down. _You're not going to believe this_. He laughed a little to himself. _Heck I don't really believe it myself. But I'm you from the past and you're me from the future!_ The chubby platypus just gazed at him.

_"What_?"

Listen _remember when you or me quit the agency a few years back? Then Doofy showed you or me his time machine and we tripped into it. Remember?_

"Yeah so?"

_Well it worked! And now I'm stuck here in the future!_

"Yeah it worked. Woopie! Tell me something else that's new." He laid down. "Now leave me be; I'm busy." Past Perry scratched his head.

_Busy? Busy doing what?_

"Counting my remaining minutes I have left here on earth."

_On Earth? But with you gone that means… uh no!_ He went in front of his future self. _But future me, you can't give up without a fight! You got to get out there and fight Doofenscmirz. Come on, you can't quit now!_ Future Perry sighed.

"Listen kid. I'm too old for action. I quit remember? I'm just a pet."

_Yeah but…_Then Doof and his wife came into the room. Doof kneeled and gazed into the cage that contained the two platypi.

"Greetings Perries." Dr. D. said to the platypi. He looked at each of them than laughed to himself as he stood up. "I'm so lucky. If I eliminate just one of them, they'll both be gone. And I can rule Doofania. Without having to worry about my nemesis, Perry the Platypus getting in my way ever again!" He laughed evilly. Then he looked at his wife.

"Miranda darling," he told her. "Before I eliminate a platypus, I think they both want to see their owners one last time." His wife nodded and went to the door. Both platypuses' eyes went wide at the words "owners".

"_Phinias, Ferb!"_ Future Perry glared at the evil doctor and stood up, hands on the cage bars. "What are you planning to do to them?"

"Oh don't fret." Dr. D told them. "I just captured them for you two to say your farewells." Miranda came back with Norm, Crash, and Thunder by her side. In Thunder's crashes were Phinias that looked about 16 and a Ferb that looked about 19.

_"PERRY_!" Future Phinias was overjoyed when he saw them. Thunder let them go as they raced to hug Future Perry. "Oh Perry we were so worried about you. We thought you would be a goner by now. Boy am I glad to…" Then he noticed Past Perry. "Hey who's this? This one looks like you except he's a little less chubby and younger looking."

"I think its Perry from the past." Future Ferb told him.

"Well in that case," Future Phinias switched and hugged Past Perry. "Oh Past Perry, though it's been five years since we've seen you like this, we still love you past or present." Past Perry smiled at that and hugged them too.

"Okay huggy time over." Dr. D said. "Now _grab them_!" Thunder and Crash went over and yanked the boys off.

"Hey what you doing?" Phinias asked. "Just a few more minutes, _NOOOOOO_!" He kicked and screamed at the robot.

"Sorry boys." Dr. D said. "But times up. Now where's that sister of yours?" He looked around. "Gosh, she must despise Perry so much that she doesn't want to tell him farewell." Then a 20 year old Candace showed up who just hung up her cell and put it away in her pocket.

"I do _not _despise Perry alright?" She shouted, hands on hips. She walked towards the doctor. "I was just on the phone with Jeremy _alright?_"

"Well here's your chance to show your love one last time!" Norm said. "Then it's bye bye to your pet!" Candace looked at the cage with the two Perries in them then looked up puzzled.

"There's _two_ of them?"

"One Perry is from the past and the one we know is the present one." Ferb answered her.

"Oh." Candace looked at them again.

"The past one is the one you hate." Dr. D said to her. Candace looked mad at the Doctor again.

"For the last time, I do _not _hate him!" She told him. "So stop saying that I hate him, because I _don't!_ True he might have been a total pain at times, but the truth is…" She looked at the two prisoned Perries. "Deep down he's family, and I'll love him forever like my two brothers do." Both Perries stared at her with tears in their eyes. They never thought they'd hear this touching speech from this particular orange haired girl before. It was like hearing that beautiful song they sang just for him when he was coming home from defeating the Regurgitator. True, her rhyming stunk a little, but it was all so beautiful to hear that she also missed him too when she yelled at him that same morning.

Then she hugged both Perries and kissed them on their heads. "I love you Perry and always will no matter what." She rubbed Past Perry's head gently. They sniffed; the tears strolled down from both of their eyes as the now young adult stood up.

"Awe that was a very touching speech." Dr. D said as he grabbed a Kleenex that Norm offered. "Excuse me, I got to do this." He blowed into it then handed it back to Norm who disposed of it in the trash can. "Thanks, that's better." He then looked serious again and snapped his fingers.

"Now it is time! _Crash, thunder_, you know what to do!"

"Right boss!" The two robots saluted then opened the cage and picked up the platypi. They both put them down in front of a laser.

"Any last words Perries?" The Doctor laughed as he pushed a button on his remote. Metal hand Cuffs and leg cuffs and tail cuffs trapped the two Perries in their spot! The two struggled to get free, but alas, it was no use. They were trapped!

"You win!" Future Perry sighed and gave up. Past Perry looked at him surprised. "Just go ahead and kill us, what difference does it make? I messed everything up; I'm hopeless now, kill us and get it over with." Past Perry just looked at him. What was his future self doing, just giving up like this? It didn't sound like something he would do at all. So what was he doing?

"How about you Past Perry?" Dr. D. asked him. "Any last words before I eliminate you once and for all?" The younger platypus scowled at him. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you _can't_ talk, can you? Oh well now Perries, prepare to…" He was about to press the button when his daughter rushed in.

_"STOPPPPPPPP_!!!" She shouted. Dr. D looked at his daughter surprised.

_"Vanessa_!" He said. "I was doing nothing at all really. Just a girly tea party is all."

"That's your lame excuse for everything!"

"Uh…" He then sighed. "I just can't hide it from you can I?"

"No you can't." She agreed. "You're pretty bad at hading stuff from me."

"You're right, I am. So what was I planning on doing?" Vanessa pointed at her father.

"You were planning to kill both Past and Present Parries in order to rule the Tri -state area."

"_Wrong_! I was planning on ruling the Tri- state area _and_ the world!" He then laughed sinisterly. Vanessa wasn't amused.

"Which is pretty mush the same thing right?" Dr. D stopped laughing and sighed.

"You're right."

"I won't let you kill ether one Dad."

"Uh but Vanessa honey, how come?"

"Because, one it is morally wrong and two…" She then went and rubbed Ferb's head. "It'll brake a special someone's heart." Ferb then fainted from a love trance. Phinias looked at his stepbrother.

"Ferb, are you all right?" He wanted to know. On the ground, Ferb gave his stepbrother the thumb's up sign, signing he was all right. Phinias then paid attention back to Vanessa and her father.

"_OOOOH_!" Dr. D squealed, jumping up and down. "My baby girl's in love! So who's the lucky boy, who is it?"

"_He_ is dad!" Vanessa pointed to Ferb as Phinias helped him up. Everyone gasped, Ferb just fainted again.

"You're in _love_ with one of my nemesis's owners?" Vanessa put her hand down and on her hip. "Yeah, I do. He's kind of cute. Got a problem with that?" Dr. D hesitated a moment then looked serious.

"Yes I do!" He scolded. "Vanessa how could you betray your own father like this?"

"Well I'm sorry Dad. But I love him and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Vanessa, I order you too dump him and find another man!" Vanessa and Ferb (who is now up) gasped.

"Dad you can't do that!" Vanessa protested. "I love him!"

"Well I don't love him so I forbid your love to this guy. Besides he talks funny." Vanessa gasped again.

"That because he's British Dad! Wow Prejudice, that's real low Dad even for you. Can't you just let us love each other no matter what our differences are?"

"No I can't!"

"Oh _come on!_ Miranda here doesn't care about your accent or you other failed dates have."

"Well, yeah you're right about that."

"So why can't you let Ferb have a chance!"

"Because I'm your father and I say so!"

"But Dad…."

"Listen Vanessa, the green haired kid…"

"His name's Ferb Dad."

"Whatever. Anyway, he's one of the owners of my major enemy; I can't let you love him."

"Why not Dad?" She started to cry a bit. "Why can't you be good for _once _in your life? Why can't you just accept who I love?" Ferb offered her a Kleenex.

"Oh thank you." She grabbed it and blew her nose.

"Because I'm _evil!_" He snapped. He grabbed the remote again. "Now Parries, you will…"

"_No dad_!" Vanessa grabbed her father's elbow.

"Vanessa, leave me be; I have to do this!"

"No you don't!"

"Let go!"

"No you let go."

As they fought, Past Perry, with all his strength busted the cuffs, and broke free. He ran to the side.

"Dad no, you can't do this!" Vanessa hollered.

"_Bug off_!" Dr. D pushed her daughter off and she flew and fell to the ground. She shook it off and looked at her determined father.

"Now Perry you will…" He pushed the remote and a big blue blast came towards future Perry. "_DIE!_!!!!" Future Perry looked freighted; he closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

_It's all up to me now_! Past Perry leapt towards the blast. _NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"_ The blast hit him and the blast went away. In its place was Past Perry, lying on the ground. His eyes were closed as he laid there motionless without a sound.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"PERRY_!!!!!!!!" Phinias screamed. He, Ferb, and Candace rushed to the motionless platypus. Tears were in his and Ferb's eyes as Phinias picked up Past Perry and held him.

"Oh Perry." Phinias sobbed. "You were very brave." He hugged him to his cheek. "Very very brave." Teardrops fell from his eyes onto Past Perry's body. "What a brave platypus we had."

"Through a platypus doesn't do very much." Ferb said. "That didn't stop Perry." Phinias nodded as he sniffed.

"True Ferb very true." He agreed. "We sure had a special platypus, that Perry."

"Why are you two sobbing like Perry's dead?" Candace wanted to know.

"Because Candace." Phinias told his sis. "He _is _dead!" He burst out crying.

"What you mean?" Candace asked then glanced at Future Perry. "Our Perry is still live and well, so in that case that means…" Then Future Perry looked at his self as he started to fade away. He looked at the kids and chattered sadly one last time before he vanished.

"Oh my gosh." Candace said. "Now he _is _dead!" Then like his brother, she started crying as she put her arms around her two stepbrothers.

"Just like Bucky." She sobbed. "Perry's gone to!" The three cried and cried over their dead pet.

"Look what you done now dad!" Vanessa scolded her father. "You got rid of Perry and broke his owner's hearts." She put her arm on Ferb's soldier. Ferb looked up. "I hope you're proud of what you did!" She rubbed Ferb as the green haired boy cried in her arms. Tears fell from her eyes as well.

"I-I can't believe it." Dr. D said surprised. "I did it, I actually did it!" He cheered to himself. "_Woo hooooo_! I did it! Perry the Platypus is no longer; I'm free from that platypus forever_; finally_!" He laughed in victory, and then looked at his wife. "Miranda dear." He told her. "Great things have been accomplished tonight. Therefore _celebration_! Tell everyone the news!" Miranda nodded and walked off. Vanessa glared madly at her father.

"Dad, how _could_ you!" She said to him. "Murdering a platypus like this. Don't you have a heart? I mean, you're be arrested until the day you die which I hope you do!" Dr. D. gasped.

"Vannie, you want me to _die?"_

"Well, you deserve it after what you've done!"

"Yeah but I'm evil; I'm supposed to be extremely bad!"

"Yeah but Dad, won't you miss him as well? I mean, now you won't fight him, trap him, tell him your evil schemes, or even see him. Doesn't that bother you now that all of that can no longer can be done?" Dr. D now welled tears in his eyes.

"You're right Vannie!" He said. "I will miss my arch nemesis." He burst out crying. "Oh what have I done?!" He put his hands in front of his sobbing face. Her daughter smiled with relief.

"See Dad," She said. "You _do_ care!"

You're right sweetheart." Dr. D said to her as he grabbed a Kleenex from Norm. "I should've never done what I did, but it's too late now." He blew in his Kleenex and handed it back to Norm. Norm grabbed it and put it in the trash.

"The damage is permanent, there's nothing I can do. Perry's dead, it's all my fault."

"But Dad, didn't you build a come back to life inator?" Her dad shook his head sadly.

"No, Perry blew it up years ago." Vanessa rubbed the crying Ferb again.

"But you'll all go to the dungeon." Dr. D said as he snapped for the Robots. Vanessa looked up and ran to her dad's side.

"What?" She asked. The dungeon? I don't get it Dad, why? Why me, your very own daughter?"

"Because you want to be with your lover!" Dr. D answered. "Now Crash, Thunder, take these fools to the dungeon!" The Robots grabbed them all.

"Dad this isn't fair!" Vanessa scolded as Norm held her. Dr. D went to face her daughter.

"Life's not fair sweetie." He told her. He laughed as the robots took them away.

"I'll defiantly tell mom about this." She told her father as they were being taken away. "And when I do you'll be busted for sure!" Dr. D laughed again and then cried when he went away. "I'll miss Perry!"

The robots threw the prisoners in the dungeon. After all of them went in, Thunder locked it.

"You won't get away with this!" Vanessa warned. Thunder bent to Vanessa's level.

"We'll see!" He sneered. Thunder then puffed smoke in her face. Vanessa coughed and fanned it away. Thunder stood up.

"Enjoy your stay!" Crash said as they went away.

"Wile you still can!" Thunder added.

"I'll be on guard in a bit." Norm prominsed. "Just let me get my coffee."

"Come on Phinias!" Candace called to his brother. "Leave it in the past, he's gone now; there's nothing you can do. Now come and help us find a way out!"

"Okay." Phinias agreed sadly. He did a final hug to Perry. "I love you." He sniffed as a teardrop fell and landed on Perry's fur.

"Come on!" Candace ugred.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Phinias put the body on the cold hard floor and went to help the others.

Suddenly, they heard a chattering sound. Phinias stopped and looked around.

"Guys, did you hear a platypus chatter?"

"Yeah." Candace said. "But we must be hearing things, Perry's dead."

"You're right." Phinias sighed. He was about to walk again when he herd the sound again.

"Now I know I herd it." The others looked, and then looked at Ferb. Ferb shrugged.

"Beats me." He said. "I didn't make that sound. I don't know what…" Then Ferb's stomach growled. They still looked at him.

"Now that was me." He told them.

The platypus sound sounded again as they noticed Perry alive and up on all fours.

_"PERRY_!" Phinias, Ferb, and Candace all rushed up and hugged their beloved pet. Vanessa smiled.

"Oh Perry!" Phinias said to his pet. "We thought you were a goner for sure. Man, I'm glad you're back with us pal." Perry smiled as they hugged them. Ferb's stomach growled again. They stopped hugging and looked at him.

"Well we got to get out of here." Phinias said. "So we can escape and for Ferb to get some food in his belly." They were about to look for a way out again when Future Perry reappeared. Future Perry was on all fours and just chattered. Phinias and Ferb hugged him.

"Present Perry!" Phinias said. "You're back!" Future Perry chattered again. Ferb's stomach growled again.

"Oh yeah." Phinias remembered stepping back. "Finding a way out, I almost forgot." The humans tried to find a way out as the two Perries chatted with each other.

_What the heck happened Future me? How am I alive? _

"It must have been Phinia's tears that brought you back to life. Love is more powerful then death my boy."

_Yeah but, tears that bring people back to life? This isn't a cartoon, this is the real world; it just isn't possible_.

"How you know _we're_ not cartoons?" Past Perry hesitated a second and went to the cage door.

_Whatever. Let's just find a way out of here. Hmmm, wish we were dogs, then we could just dig our way out_.

"Maybe we can get the keys."

_How can we get the keys? The keys are not here. _

"Look again!" Past Perry looked and sure enough his gaze fell upon the keys that were in Norm's hands as he drank coffee while reading a copy of _Evil for Idiots_.

_Well there are the keys._ Perry looked at his future self. But how do we get them? Norm has them.

"Distract him of course! You know he's gullible, he'll believe anything.

_Yeah but that was Norm five years ago! If Dr. D turned into an evil genius during all that time, who knows what Norm's like now. He might be a real smart aleck by now._

"He's reading Doofy's _idiots guide_ on how to be evil."

_Yeah but…_ Past Perry didn't know what else to say.

"Past me," He put an arm around him. "How do you know if you don't try?"

"I don't know but…

_"Try!"_

"Okay." Then Past Perry got an idea.

_Hey, I know! We'll hide and you'll talk to him with our Doof impression; we've been around him so much, we should know exactly what he sounds like and you'll convince him to set us all free! _

"That's a terrific idea me! I sure wish I thought of it."

_You kind of did if you think about it._ Then the Perries went to the side as Future Perry talked to Norm in his best Doofenscrirz impression.

"Norm." Norm looked up from his book.

"You want me sir?" He asked.

"Yes I do. Now I have a change of heart. I want you to let the prisoners go free." Norm stood up.

"But sir that won't be evil."

"Well I'm turning over a new leaf." Norm looked puzzled.

"What does this have to do with leaves sir?"

"Just do as I say!"

"But sir…"

_"NOW NORM_!!" Norm saluted.

"Yes sir; whatever you say." He then went to the cage and slipped the keys into the lock. Parries went to the exit. The others came when the door opened.

"Wait a minute," Candace said to the robot. "You're letting us go?"

"Yes I am!" Norm told them. "You're free to go now children!" They left except Candace.

"But why?" Candace wanted to know. "You work for the evil guy; you know you're risking to get busted here."

"Dr. D told me to."

"_Why_?"

"He had a change of heart, turning over a new leaf."

"But how you know it was the Doofenscmirz? What if it was someone in here using his voice to think that you heard him and let us escape?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"But…"

"Come on Candace!" Phinias said. "Let us just be thankful that we can escape even though we don't know why."

"Right." Candace said and followed Phinias and the others.

"Good luck children." Norm waved good bye. "And have a nice day!"

"There's the door!" Phinias told them as they saw the exit. "Now let get out here before…" A bunny could be seen, sniffing and hopping.

"Mr. Cutie Batuty!" Candace called. The bunny looked up and stood on his hunches waiting to be picked up. The girl squealed and picked up the bunny, hugging it.

"Oh Cutie Buatuty! Where have you been the past five years?" The bunny just pricked up his whiskers and nose.

"Oh never mind about that. I'm so glad you're safe. But we got to get out of here, it's not safe in here; now lets…" Then suddenly; Past Perry tackled the bunny out of her arms with his foot. The bunny fell to the ground. The platypus then went into a fighting position.

_"Perry_!" Candace snapped. "What on earth are you doing?" She put her hands on her hips and was now mad.

"How _dare _you attack Mr. Cutie Batuty like that! Don't you have any manners?"

_I'm trying to save you here! That bunny is Dr. D's henchmen; he's e_vil! But of course all they herd was chattering.

"Oh don't you innocent chatter me mister! You attacked him; I saw it!" She picked up Dennis again. "Now we're leaving with Mr. Cutie Batuty and you two will be friends weather you like it or not!" Perry just glared at the bunny.

Then Dennis hopped out of Candace's hands and stood up.

"Mr. Cutie Batuty?" Candace asked. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly Miranda came beside her pet. Everyone gasped. Past Perry's eyes went wide.

"Well, it looks like we have some escapers." She patted the bunny. "I must congratulate my bunny for blocking your path." She offered the rabbit a carrot. "Good job Dennis." Dennis swiped it and hopped away with it in his mouth.

"Mr. Cutie Batuty is _bad?"_ Candace wanted to know.

"Oh yeah, he's _bad _to the bone."

"So Perry was trying to save me when he attacked him out of my arms?"

"Yes he was my girl and you shunned at him for it." Candace looked ashamed. "That's right, you better be ashamed; Mr. Cutie Batuty, what a lame name indeed." Candace narrowed her eyes at that.

"Oh yeah! Well, Care Bears is a lame password!" Miranda wasn't amused.

_"Hello?!_ Care Bears is a cute password!"

"Yeah! A password for a _second grader_! No one will ever suspect it.'

_"Exactly_ that's why I picked it; because no one will ever suspect it."

"Oh yeah, good point."

"Well honey." Dr. D said. The evil mad scientist came in holding a slice of pineapple pizza and a cup of soda. He took a bite and took a sip. "What's going on?" He looked at the escapers and took another bite of his pizza. "The prisoners are escaping huh?"

He then spit out his soda out of his mouth all over his wife in reorganization. "The prisoners are _escaping_!?" He then looked serious. "Crash, Thunder, Norm; _get them_!" He then looked at his glaring wet wife and laughed nervously. "Oopsie, my bad. But honey, _come on_; the prisoners are escaping!"

"Stop right there platypus." Crash said, blocking Past Perry's path. "You're not going anywhere as long as we're here!"

"Prepare to go down platypus!" Thunder challeged as he punched his hand with his fist. "You can never defeat us." Past Perry glared and chattered madly at them.

"We'll take care of these pieces of junk." Phinias told his pet; he and Ferb were running to the robots. They began to deprogram them. "You just take care of your nemesis pal!" Perry nodded and went to battle Doofenscrirz. Phinias detached the wires from Thunder.

"Hay don't do that kid." Thunder warned. "That'll… make me…stop…working." Thunder then stood still like stone. Ferb did the same to Crash and Norm.

_"Hooray!"_ Phinias cheered. "I always knew that our crazy extreme gadgets and gizmos will pay of someday; _we did it. Woo-hooo!"_

"Aw, Perry the Platypus." Dr. D. said as they were in a corner. "Think you can defeat me huh?" He took another bite of his pizza. "Well you're so wrong!" He laughed evilly. Past Perry was backed up in a corner.

"Ha!" Dr. D laughed. "You're trapped! Now how are you going to…" Perry slid into him with his foot right into his chin! Dr, D fell back onto the floor, dropping his pizza and spilling his pop. He got up and glared at Perry as he went for his dropped pizza slice.

"You made me drop my food and beverage; now you're going to pay!" He was about to grab it when Ferb snatched it away and ate it.

"Hay no fair!" Dr. D shouted to him, shaking his fist in the air. "That was mine! Besides it had my germs on it and everything. Didn't your mom ever teach you not to eat food off the floor?" Then Ferb burped.

_"Yup!"_ He said relaxed. "Now that hit the spot." He ran someplace else.

"I'll teach you to steal from me kid!" He ran for Ferb when Perry attacked him to the ground. His monocle fell off and fell in the vents.

"Not my monocle!" He then pinned Perry to the ground. "That was a rotten dirty trick Perry the Platypus, now prepare to…" Suddenly Future Perry attacked him. He stumbled to the floor. Perry looked shocked as his Future self helped him up.

_I don't get it Future Me. I thought you were too old for action. _

"I did.; but you're never too old or too young to make a difference." Perry smiled.

_Thanks Future Me._

"No prob. Now go and kick some nemesis butt!"

_I will, thank you._ Then Past Perry attacked Doofy again.

"Ha you're trapped ladies!" Miranda said as she cornered Vanessa and Candace by some boxes. _"Ooh_ a lady fight! I don't think so." She whistled and then Dennis showed up. "Dennis darling, care to do the honors?" Dennis stood up and headed towards them.

"_This is it, this is it_!" Candace panicked. "We're going to die, I'll never make it to my wedding day with Jeremy, and I'll never name our kids Amanda and Xavier we'll _doomed!" _She screamed with fright.

But just then, the two girls were lifted by rope. They looked to see their savor was none other then Ferb.

"You saved us Ferb!" Vanessa said. "You're my hero!" Ferb then quick kissed Vanessa.

"_Ooh lah lah!"_ Candace teased. "Ferb loves Vanessa; how cute!" Ferb unlocked the crate and he and the girls ran away.

About a hundred carrots tumbled out. The bunny couldn't take the temptation; he hopped up to a carrot and began munching it down.

"No no you stupid bunny!" Miranda scolded the rabbit. "This is no time for carrots; they're getting away! _ERRR_!"

"Well that's it." Phineas said as they were done tying the bad guys up. "That's the last of them, we're out of here!" They then went away.

_"CURSE YOU PERRIES THE PLATYPIS!!" _

"Well let's get out of here." Phineas said as they went to the exit. Past Perry stopped as he saw Dr. D's time machine. He chattered to get the gang's attention. They turned around.

"What it is Past Perry?" Past Perry chattered again and Phinias looked at the time machine. "_Ohhhh,_ you want back to your time zone." Past Perry nodded. The boy went towards him and put an arm around him.

"Well I guess we shouldn't stop you then." He hugged him. "We'll miss you bud."

"We'll see him again." Ferb reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" Phinias remembered then patted Perry's head. "We'll see you real soon pal." He then got up and backed up. Future Perry went towards him and offered a hand. Past Perry shook it.

"Well so long kid. Your future will only depend on you, so use it wisely."

_Thanks I will, I promise_. Then the Parries departured.

"Bye Perry!" Phinias called. Perry smiled as he heard their goodbyes then jumped into the time machine.

When Perry got back; Dr. D, Major Monogram, and Carl were all on lawn chairs relaxing in the hot sun. They all had cold lemonades. They were all reading magazines.

Perry chattered to signal that he was back. Startled, the three all fell of their lawn chairs and dropped their magazines.

"Ugh, he's back!" Dr. D said. They all stood up. Monogram went forewords. The platypus looked at him.

"Perry," He began. "I'm so very sorry how I treated you before you fell in Doofy's time machine. I was way too hard on you and I'm sorry. I don't see why you can't have fun with your loving family from time to time. After all they are your family, you should spend time with them. I'm sorry for not understanding that in the beginning. Will you forgive me?" Before Perry had time to think, Monogram pulled out an exact replica of his fedora.

"I can't let you say no, for then this fedora would be a waste of money. You already wasted two of these; I can't afford another one. So what do you say; you want to go back as a secret agent?" Perry looked at the hat Monogram offered then everybody's hopeful faces.

"Please Perry, won't you come back as a spy working for the O.W.C.A?" Perry looked at Monogram's expression one last time before he grabbed the leather hat and placed in on his head. Everyone cheered.

_"Woo-hoo!"_ Dr. D cheered. "Perry the Platypus is back as my permanent nemesis, _yeah baby, wooo!"_

"Well Agent P," Monogram shook hands with the platypus. "I promise to never ever treat you like that ever again."

"And I'll make sure of it!" Carl added. Monogram looked at Carl.

"Carl, please don't ruin this lovely moment."

"Sorry sir, never again."

"Agent P, it's good to have you back." Then platypus and man hugged and all were forgiven.


End file.
